Such a system is known from, e.g., EP-A 0 595 746 on “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR INPUT DEVICE PRESSURE INDICATION IN A DATA PROCESSING SYSTEM. The known system provides a pressure-dependent visual feedback to the user, enabling the user to adjust the pressure exerted on the touch screen under control of the visual indication. The system provides a visual indication of pressures exerted by user at pressure sensitive graphical input device, such as a touch screen or mouse, which is coupled to a data processing system. A video display device is utilized to provide a pointer or graphic representation of an input to the pressure sensitive graphical input device at a location within the display indicative of that input. Upon selection of the pressure sensitive graphical input device the pressure exerted by the user is periodically determined and utilized to vary the appearance of the graphic representation of that input, permitting variations in the pressure exerted at a pressure sensitive graphical input device to be visually indicated. By automatically varying the color or size of an associated pointer, or by varying a numeric or graphic condition associated with a pointer, in response to an amount of pressure exerted by a user at a pressure sensitive graphical input device that pressure may be easily and continuously determined.